


No Escape

by princesskay



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom makes sure Bill stays on bottom all night long</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape

The room was hot. . .hot, like heat was being poured over him. He could feel the sweat on his brow, his body wrapped in warm liquid. His mind felt sluggish, drugged. His limbs were heavy as bricks. What had Tom done this time?  
The door opened but he could hardly move his eyes to look over. The dark figure of a tall, lean man bent over Bill's motionless body.  
“Wh. . .what . ..?” Bill tried to speak, but his tongue felt thick and useless.  
“Shh.” Tom stroked his temple, “You were dirty, Billa. I had to clean you up.”  
Bill remembered, then. He had been in the bathtub, getting ready to seduce Tom in after him. And then Tom had offered him some wine. . .There was the glaringly obvious mistake. How had he been so stupid?  
“Ta. . .Take me. . .out. . .” Bill murmured, one hand sloshing through the water.  
“You won't fight with me?”  
“You. . .you think. . .I can?” Bill tried to laugh.  
Tom chuckled, “No, Billa. I don't.”  
Leaning down, Tom slid his arms under Bill's legs and neck and lifted him from the water. He cradled Bill to his chest and carried him from the oppressive heat of the bathroom. He laid Bill out on the bed and found a towel to wipe the moisture of Bill's skin. He rubbed the towel slowly all over Bill's body, lingering longer at his nipples and manhood. The rest of Bill's body felt weak, but his cock quickly rose upward while Tom dried him.  
Tom let out a pleased sigh and drew his fingertips along Bill's erect cock, “You want me now?”  
It was more of a statement than a question to Bill's ears.  
“Mmm. . .” Bill mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open, “T.. .Tom. . .”  
The rough texture of the towel chafed against his nipples again and again. Tom was pressing hard, almost too hard. It hurt.  
Bill tried to squirm away, but his body didn't respond to the command. He lay still against the pillows, only his hand twitching for all the effort he was throwing into fighting.  
“Shh, shh, shh.” Tom hushed, inclining his head to gently kiss Bill's raw nipples.  
Bill whimpered softly, felt his cock tighten. He couldn't think straight, couldn't fight the pleasure.  
Tom drew his tongue over the tip of one nipple, sending tingles of pleasure down Bill's spine. His fingers spasmsed against the sheets, trying to grab on. He managed to catch a hold of material for a few seconds when Tom suddenly bit him.  
“Tom!” The word formed surprisingly well. Bill attempted to speak again, “T-. . Take. . .”  
“What's that?” Tom asked, throwing the towel off the bed and reaching down to unzipper his pants.  
“Take.. . M-meh. . .me.”  
Tom's eyes glazed over with desire and a devilish smile pulled at his lips, “Can you spread?”  
Bill tried for a moment, frowning deeply in concentration. He quickly gave up, murmuring, “No.”  
“You hardly tried.” Tom replied, placing a soft hand on Bill's leg, “Come on. Show me those pretty thighs.”  
Bill let his eyes close and thrust all his strength into moving his legs apart. His thighs slowly fell open until gravity pulled his knees to the mattress. Bill groaned louder, feeling the pull on his testicles.  
“Good.” Tom whispered.  
Tom left the bed for a few moments to find lube. By the time he returned, Bill's cock was completely erect and throbbing, the only part of him that had the strength to indicate his desire. Tom popped the cap and extended the bottle to pour the clear liquid over Bill's aching manhood. Bill's mouth fell open in a quiet gasp. He forced his eyes to move down in order to watch Tom's big, strong hand clasp his hard cock. Bill could see Tom's own cock stranding up straight between his legs. So long, thick, powerful. . .an unstoppable force Bill had never been able to deny.  
“Please, Tom. . .” Bill murmured. His tongue felt more mobile now. Whatever Tom had given him wasn't going to last long.  
“Hmm?” Tom grunted, nonchalantly.  
“Put it. . .put it in me. . .” Bill whispered, his eyes turned imploringly upward to Tom's.  
Tom smiled and laughed low in his throat, “You're going to cum for me first.”  
“N-no. . .”  
“Yes.” Tom whispered.  
The rhythm of his hand moved faster, massaging Bill's cock hard. Bill moaned and gasped, trying to fight and claim the pleasure at the same time. It felt so damn good, and his body was too weak to argue. He couldn't think about how drained he would feel after climaxing. He was sure it was all a part of Tom's plan to keep him on the bottom all night.  
“Come on. . .” Tom encouraged, using his other hand to cradle Bill's testicles. He squeezed gently, elitciting a sharp cry and a visible shiver from Bill.  
“It. . It feels. ..good. . .” Bill moaned, “Please, I want. ..I want to come. ..with you.”  
“No.” Tom replied, firmly, “I know you've been holding it in. . .Let it all out, Bill. Make it all wet for me.”  
Bill groaned. His body clenched over and over in response to Tom's sultry words. Deep inside, he could feel the spasms beginning, the cum starting to race up his cock. He tried to hold back, tried to at least last a few minutes, but the drugs still held his mind and body captive. He came hard, shooting all over Tom's hand and both their stomachs. His body arched from the bed, finally finding the strength to move from the mattress. The spasms twisted his insides into a tight, pleasured ball, not releasing him until the cum ceased to spurt from the head of his cock.  
He was drenched now, just as Tom had asked for, not to mention, completely weak again.  
Tom imparted a soft kiss on Bill's forehead, “Good boy.”  
Bill closed his eyes, “Shut up.”  
Tom chuckled and climbed off the bed. He found some kleenex and wiped off his hand and stomach.  
“How do you feel?” He asked.  
“Like I've been date raped.” Bill mumbled, suddenly finding it hard to keep his eyes open again.  
“You have been.” Tom smiled, broadly, “Would you like me to rape you now?”  
Bill nodded, slowly, “As hard as you can.”  
Tom threw the kleenex at the trash and strode back to the bed. Grabbing Bill by the leg and shoulder, he turned him onto his stomach, his face buried in the pillows. Tom slid between Bill's legs and administered the lube to Bill's ass this time, penetrating Bill hard with his fingers. Bill moaned, his body clenching around Tom's hand with each thrust.  
“Open, baby. . .” Tom whispered, forcing Bill's legs open wider, “Open wide for me.”  
Bill ground his forehead into the pillow, dismayed to realize that his erection was already returning very quickly.  
Tom withdrew his fingers, “You like that?”  
“Yes.” Bill whispered, undulating his hips back towards Tom.  
“Ooh, yes.” Tom drew in a sharp breath as Bill's ass arched upward. He grabbed Bill's buttocks in his hands, parting the flesh until the taut entrance was revealed and stretched open. Bill cried out, trying to wrench free of the painful grasp.  
“Be still.” Tom ordered, “I like you just like this.”  
Bill bit his lower lip as he struggled to keep his ass up. The muscles in his legs trembled, too weak to support him for very long.  
“I'm going to fill you up until you scream and cry.” Tom intoned, sliding forward on his knees.  
“Please. . .” Bill whimpered.  
Tom let his grip on Bill's buttocks loosen, but only completely released one. Bill relaxed for a moment until he felt the sudden, sharp sting of Tom's palm against his flesh.  
No, no, no. . .Please. . .  
The thought crossed his mind, but he didn't speak it. He couldn't beg now. Tom would draw far too much pleasure to hear Bill's pitiful pleas in between each loud smack.  
“But, first,” Tom continued his monologue, “I'm going to spank your ass until it hurts so bad you can't even speak to ask me to stop.”  
“Tom. . .” Bill moaned, the one word summing up his plea for mercy.  
Tom moved to Bill's side and lifted Bill's hips over his knee, “Let's remember last time you were aggressor, Billa.”  
Bill sealed his lips, clearly recalling all the torturous things he had done to Tom in the heat of the moment. He certainly didn't regret it, but he knew his ass was about to receive all the blame. Tom wasn't in the least mad about the incident. . .however, he did like to get even, see if he could be the more wicked aggressor.  
“That's what I thought.” Tom said. Bill could almost hear the smile plastered all over Tom's smug face.  
Tom placed a hand on Bill's buttock, rubbing his palm in a slow circle, “Now, let's see what I can do about this perfect ass of yours.”  
Bill closed his eyes and relaxed his body, allowing his hips to lie arched over Tom's knee. He hated when Tom punished him like this. He felt like they were back to their childhood, leaning over Mother's knee for the wooden paddle. It was that memory, Bill was sure, that made Tom relish this position so much. When Bill was dom, he was transcendent. There was no begging or pleading with him. He did exactly what he wanted even if it were harsh or brutal. When he was a submissive, he was always rebellious and arguing with the rules. His own behavior in both roles was what got him in trouble like this with Tom. Where Bill was loud and demanding, Tom was quiet, but sneaky. His tricky tactics had certainly gotten him what he wanted tonight – a chance to really force feed Bill some of his own medicine.  
Tom raised his hand as if he were going to strike and then stopped, “Wait a minute.”  
“What?” Bill asked, hurriedly, afraid of what else Tom was going to add to the night.  
“I think I'm forgetting some. . .restraint.”  
Tom rose from the bed and walked over to the chest where they kept their toys.  
Oh great. . .Bill thought, feeling his stomach drop as Tom rummaged through the box. His vision was still blurry from the drug, but he could see what Tom had withdrawn from the chest.  
Tom held out his hand, “Give me your wrists.”  
Bill hesitated for a moment before lifting his arms above his head. Tom cinched the handcuffs around Bill's wrist, looped it through the headboard and attached the second manacle to Bill's other wrist. He gave the restraint a tug, as if to make sure it was secure and then held out his other hand to reveal the second toy.  
“No, Tom. . .please. . .” Bill began.  
“Turn over.”  
Bill pouted and huffed but slowly rolled to his side so that Tom could slid the cock ring onto his manhood. The toy was tight around his already swollen manhood, forcing a groan to his lips.  
Tom leaned down to kiss Bill's cheekbone and whispered, “You will wear it the rest of the night.”  
“Tom. . .”  
“And if you argue again, I'll have to spank you a lot worse.”  
Bill clamped his teeth around his lower lip, swallowing back any further protests. Tom was nothing if not a man of his word. While Bill could be reckless and impulsive, Tom was more reserved and thoughtful. Either personality carried its own benefits, but tonight, Tom had won.  
Tom slid back into position next to Bill, lifting Bill's hips over his knee, “How many do you deserve, Billa? Ten, fifteen, twenty? More?”  
Bill blinked hard, his mind racing. He knew this was going to hurt, knew he was going to be painfully turned on by the end. What he didn't know was if Tom would even allow him to come again that night. The cock ring was usually a symbol of quarantine. . .quarantine from pleasure. What if Tom delivered the spankings only to partake in the pleasure alone?  
“Bill?!” Tom repeated, demanding an answer.  
“You're in charge, Tom.” Bill whispered, meekly, “You decide.”  
“Mmm, that's what I like to hear.” Tom praised, placing a hand on Bill's trembling back, “I think you deserve a lot. . .Twenty?”  
Bill closed his eyes, hating himself for how much he was about to enjoy this, “More.” he whispered.  
“What was that?” Tom asked, inclining his ear to Bill's mouth.  
“I think I. . .I think I should get more than that.” Bill forced his words off his lips.  
He could feel his face growing red hot with shame, his cock growing despite the prison of the cock ring.  
“How many?” Tom asked, drawing his fingertips over Bill's buttock. He let his touch slide into the cleft, stroking softly at the entrance.  
Bill whimpered, his body clenching in response to the touch, “A lot. . .” He replied, in hushed, quivering voice, “Thirty.”  
Tom was quiet for a moment, probably surprised by how bold the request was.  
“All right. So be it.” He finally said, sounding pleased, “You will take thirty hard spankings and then we'll see about you coming again tonight.”  
Bill knew he had not earned any good favor by requesting ten more spankings, but he had not been able to resist. There was something to riveting, so raw and cleansing about receiving the pain, the stinging and the burning. There was nothing to impede his vision. . . no desire for power or even climax. Just the harsh smacking of flesh and the searing pain over and over again.  
Tom's hand grew heavier on Bill's back and he placed his other palm over Bill's buttocks. There was a pause, giving Bill only a second to draw a breath and prepare himself before Tom's hand lifted. Bill flinched as Tom's palm met with his ass for the first time. Jesus, it hurt already. Tom was not starting out soft or slow. No time to warm up or get used to the pain. It was right there, tearing into his flesh.  
“One.” Tom whispered.  
The second spanking hurt just as badly as the first, but Bill knew it would only get worse. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, but his heart was already pounding out of control.  
“Two.”  
Smack!  
Bill jerked against Tom's leg, swallowing back a yelp of pain.  
“Three.”  
Smack!  
“Four.”  
Smack!  
“Five.”  
Oh God, his ass was stinging already! He could feel the words bubbling to his lips, the begging and pleading. Bill bit his lip hard, holding back the storm.  
There was another loud slap as Tom's hand came down hard.  
“Six.”  
Bill moaned into the pillow, his hand pulling against the handcuffs. His cock throbbed against the taut cock ring. All he could think about was that rhythm, that heavy, demanding throb pounding through his body and the pain that was causing it.  
Tom's hand was steady as he delivered each blow, seeming to pause just long enough between every spanking to make Bill want to scream. As they proceeded to ten and then fifteen, Bill could feel the tears building in his eyes. His body felt on the verge of shattering, and they were only halfway there. His ass hurt so badly, he really just wanted to have a moment of weakness for begging.  
Tom paused longer between fifteen and sixteen. He stroked his palm softly over the raw flesh, causing Bill to writhe.  
“How does it feel?” He asked, quietly.  
“It hurts. . .” Bill whimpered, his voice choked with tears, “Oh God, Tom, it hurts really bad!”  
“But do you like it?”  
Bill was quiet for a few moments. Both of them knew the answer, but this was the moment of truth. The moment when he had to completely submit.  
At last, he whispered, “Yes. . .It feels. . .it feels like I'm burning. . .burning up. . .Its so hot. . . My cock hurts. . .I want to cum. . .Please, Tom, let me cum. . .”  
“Not until you've finished the spankings.”  
“I know. . .Yes. . .Yes, Tom. Finish them.”  
“Good.” Tom said.  
He lifted his hand again and they went on, Bill moaning and crying, Tom counting quietly, deliberately. This time, it felt as if Tom was hitting him harder, delivering each spanken with all his strength. Bill's whole body felt on fire. He couldn't distinguish the burning pain in his ass from the burning pleasure throbbing through his cock.  
As they reached twenty five, Bill lay limp against the pillow, the tears wetting his cheeks without his resistance. His body flinched with each strike, but he no longer tried to squirm away from the harsh beating. He took the punishment until its end, not begging Tom to stop, just as Tom had said.  
Finally, when Tom's counting reached thirty, he slid his knee out from under Bill and moved behind him.  
“I'm going to fuck you now.” he whispered in Bill's ear.  
The thought of Tom's hard cock going deep up his ass sent shivers through Bill's weak body, reviving him. He hoisted his hips once more despite how drained he felt. He still wanted the pleasure. Badly. His cock had not stopped throbbing, nor his blood racing to feed the raging erection.  
Tom administered more lube and pressed the head of his cock to Bill's tight entrance.  
“Will it be hard?” Bill murmured.  
“Yes. Very hard. You might cry again.”  
Bill let out a sigh, “It's been awhile, Tomi. My ass needs broken in again.”  
“I'll break it good and hard.” Tom growled, wrapping his arm around Bill's chest and thrusting forward. His cock slid easily on the lube and his cock drove straight into Bill's ass.  
“Spread.” Tom urged, “Wide open, remember?”  
Bill moaned, parting his legs as far as he dared. Tom pressed even deeper, immediately finding Bill's sensitive spot. Bill cried out, his nails tearing at the pillow, “Tom. . .Oh, Tom!”  
“You like it?” Tom breathed down Bill's neck as he began a hard, fast rhythm, pistoning his cock in and out.  
“Yes!” Bill cried, breathlessly, “I like it!”  
The bed rocked, the springs beginning to squeal as Tom thrust hard and fast. Bill could hardly keep up with how fast Tom was coming at him. His heart raced and his body throbbed, almost to the point of breaking. It felt so good, but like the spankings, the pain was almost more than he could bear.  
The pounding continued for several, seemingly endless minutes before Tom came, his hips hammering Bill's ass even harder than before. Tom squeezed him harder, his mouth pressing against Bill's shoulder, blowing hot, heavy breaths across Bill's skin. His muscles quivered hard, shaking his body deep inside until the cum swelled from within. Bill could feel the wet heat filling him and gushing out to stain his buttocks and thighs. Like Bill's own orgasm, Tom had a lot to give.  
At last, Tom rolled off of Bill, breathing heavily. He stared at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath.  
“Oh God. . .Oh, wow. . .” He panted, dragging his arm over his perspiring brow.  
Bill watched him recover, clinging to the lingering hope that Tom would allow him to come in the next few minutes.  
When Tom had caught his breath, he sat up and perused Bill's body. He placed hand on Bill's thighs, his fingers sliding through the cum dripping there, “You are a mess, darling.”  
Bill looked over his shoulder at Tom, trying his hardest to give Tom a sweet, begging look.  
“Ready to go again, already?” Tom chuckled as he went back to the chest and found the key to the handcuffs.  
Bill nodded, eagerly.  
Tom twisted the key in the lock, popping open first one handcuff and then the other, “Not quite yet, I'm afraid.”  
Bill sat up, rubbing his wrists, “What now?”  
“Come to the bathroom with me. You are covered.”  
Bill watched, dismayed, as Tom walked to the bathroom he had earlier carried Bill from. Bill slowly rose from the bed, wincing as he felt the pain in his ass. He tagged after Tom, limping slightly, “Another bath? Why, Tom?”  
“Because I said so.” Tom replied, sounding very much like aggressor Bill.  
He went to the tub and ran his fingertips through the water, testing the temperature. Glancing over his shoulder at Bill, he said, “Its gotten cold. I suppose we'll have to wait.”  
He pulled the plug out of the drain and let the cold water go out. Bill watched from the doorway, allowing his hand to drift down his to cock while Tom's back was turned. If Tom saw him touching himself, he would probably grow quite upset, but Bill was a risk-taker. And besides, he wanted a little bit of relief. The cock ring was so tight, and he already felt like his throbbing cock was going to explode. He had no idea how much longer Tom would make him wait.  
As fresh, hot water began to pour from the faucet, Tom turned around. Bill quickly jerked his hand away from his erection, and tilted his head against the doorframe, casting Tom an innocent, yet hungry gaze. One side of Tom's mouth lifted in a mischievous smirk. He stepped in close, pinning Bill between the doorframe and his body. His wet hand surrounded Bill's cock, squeezing gently, “How bad is it?”  
Bill looked back at him, keeping his expression placid. He knew at this point that arguing or being rebellious would earn him nothing. If he were the aggressor and the Tom the submissive, Tom would not be allowed to come until tomorrow, or even longer, if he had an attitude now. They had already gone through the spankings; that was warning enough to behave for all of tonight.  
“I'd like to cum soon. . .Please?” He whispered, slowly undulating his hips towards Tom's grasp.  
Tom's smile grew, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. He knew Bill was playing along to get what he wanted, but he also knew he would do the same thing if he were in Bill's position.  
“Get in the tub.” Tom said, at last.  
Bill lingered a few moments just to feel Tom's hand around him, but Tom quickly let go. Bill drew in a deep breath and walked to the tub. The water seemed even hotter than when he had first awoken here. Shivers washed over his body as he slid into the searing water. It felt good, but the hot moisture made his erection ache even more.  
Tom grabbed a rag off the counter and climbed in after Bill. He knelt down facing Bill and dipped the cloth into the water. His animalistic brown eyes were black in the dim lighting, and the sharp features of his curved brow, high cheekbones and firm jawline were darkened and defined. Bill could see the want so clearly surging through every part of Tom's carefully controlled body. . . wondered if Tom might snap. It had certainly happened before. Control and passivity could last for only so long before the desire took control. It was like a beast, and the animal side of each of them didn't listen to reason.  
Tom guided the cloth through the water until he located Bill's left thigh. He began to massage the material against Bill's skin, washing away the cum that had stained his skin since the beginning of the encounter when Tom had made him come so quickly.  
Bill was unable to suppress a moan as the sensation tickled his senses. His cock twitched hard, aching to be free of the ring. He wondered if he could somehow slide it off in the water while Tom wasn't paying attention. He would be punished severely, but he just wanted to cum.  
Tom slid in closer, his fingers pushing behind the rag as he reached underneath Bill's testicles. Bill's body arched from the water, a strangled cry rising in his throat. He grasped the edges of the tub, trying to squirm away. Tom grabbed him around the waist and reeled him back in, keeping his fingers steady.  
Bill cursed breathlessly as Tom fingers, still shielded by the cloth, forced their way into his taut entrance. The cloth felt rough against the sensitive flesh, turning his pleasured writhing into desperate bucking. He threw his head back, growling at the ceiling. If it were possible, his erection swelled even further, straining the cock ring.  
Tom pulled Bill back against him. Sliding his other hand into Bill's hair, he pushed Bill's face down against his chest. Bill sat shaking and moaning in the water, still trying to fight, until Tom's soothing tone reached his ear and he relaxed into a fetal position against Tom's broad chest.  
“Shh, be still.” Tom murmured, “You know, Billa, screaming and kicking now will only earn you more lashings.”  
Bill slowly nodded, swallowing back the whimper at the thought of another beating.  
“Here.” Tom reached over Bill's shoulder until he picked something up off the counter.  
Bill lifted his head to see Tom offering him the wineglass. Again. Their eyes met over the glinting rim of what was sure to be another sedating cocktail.  
Bill slid away from Tom's embrace, shaking his head, “No, Tom.”  
“Yes.” Tom argued, softly, “Drink it.”  
“No!” Bill cried, grabbing the edges of the bathtub to lift himself up.  
“Come here.” Tom grabbed Bill by the back of the neck and forced him back down into the water, “Do you want to get punished again? Are you asking for it?”  
“No! I don't want to drink it again! Please!”  
Tom's fingers twisted into Bill's hair, tilting his head back. He pushed the glass against Bill's mouth, pouring the liquid between his protesting lips. Bill tried to spit it out, but Tom clapped a hand over his mouth until Bill swallowed. The moment Tom's hand lifted, Bill lurched forward, choking and coughing.  
“Come on.” Tom smiled, patting Bill on the back, “You'll be fine.”  
Whatever the poison was, it worked quickly. By the time Tom got out of the water, dried himself off, and turned to lift Bill, Bill was already feeling woozy. The world tilted around him, and his vision blurred. His limbs felt weak again.  
Fuck you, Tom.. . .You're gonna pay for being such an asshole. . .  
The thought crossed his mind as Tom led him back to the bedroom. Then all he could think about was how long the night ahead of him would be. 

~


End file.
